


Broken Basses and Connected Hearts

by dreamganronpa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Yee Haw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamganronpa/pseuds/dreamganronpa
Summary: After learning that Mikan doesn't know how to play any instruments, Ibuki teaches her how to play bass. When Mikan accidentally breaks the bass, she's scared Ibuki is mad at her.





	Broken Basses and Connected Hearts

“She’ll n–never love me a-after this.”

Mikan stared in horror as she looked at the guitar that lay in pieces on the floor. Her hands began shaking, her mind flooding with how she’ll excuse the incident. Just as she started to get a hold on herself, she heard footsteps getting louder.

“Yo Mikan, everything alright?” Ibuki asked as she opened the door. As soon as she saw Mikan trembling in front of the wreck, her smile dropped. “What happened?”

-Earlier-

“Whaat?! You dont know how to play music?” Ibuki gasped as Mikan shook her head in shame. 

“No one ever b-bothered to t-teach me.” She admitted. 

Ibuki grabbed Mikan’s wrist. “Well then I’ll teach you myself!” She passionately yelled.

Mikan squealed as she was dragged into the music studio which was filled with instruments ranging from dainty piccolos to huge drums to quirky guitars. Letting go of the poor wrist, Ibuki started scanning the instruments, trying to figure out which one she would teach the nurse.

“So Mikan, what do you wanna play? Ibuki can teach you to be killer on anything you want.” Ibuki asked, putting poor Mikan on the spot.

“I-I don’t w-wanna kill anyone!” Mikan cried, knocking over a tambourine that was hanging on the wall. The crash from the instrument scared Mikan. She picked it up and put it back in its spot, her hands beginning to shake. “I’m s-sorry for the i-inconvenience.” She apologized.

“Hey, it’s not like these are my instruments or anything. And you don't actually kill people, unless you like smash a guitar on someone’s head.” Ibuki joked, smiling to try to cheer Mikan up.

“I-i’ll try m-my best!” Mikan yelled in response.

“That’s the spirit! Let’s rock!” Ibuki took down a pastel pink bass from off the wall, hit a random note and handed it to Mikan. 

It was a long process teaching the chords and fingerings to Mikan from scratch, but Ibuki made it light work with her straightforward explanations and shortcuts. By the time an hour had gone by, Mikan could produce a few good notes. Ibuki celebrated the sounds by having to pee. 

“Oops, looks like the piss demons need a feeding; keep playing while I’m gone!” She said with a wink, exiting the room.

“Wait!” Mikan wailed. “Should I put it back or n-not?” She sighed, wishing Ibuki wasn’t so spontaneous. Although a little part of her liked the energy the musician radiated, which is why she wanted to work hard to learn the bass. Its true: Mikan had fallen for Ibuki. 

Now Mikan was alone in the music room waiting.

After the hour of playing, the bass had begun to weigh Mikan’s arms down. She scanned the walls for the empty spot that the bass belonged on, but it seemed like every spot was full. Her arms trembled, desperate for release as her vision blurred with tears. 

Finally she couldn’t take it anymore and dropped the bass. It hit the ground with a loud crack as it split into several pieces. 

-present-

“Whaaat?! You mean it broke cuz you couldn’t find the hook?” Ibuki asked after hearing Mikan’s jumbled explanation. 

Mikan nodded in response, sniffling and wiping her tears on her apron. 

“Well don't feel bad. It’s not even mine after all! Monokuma probably has billions stashed away somewhere!” Ibuki hugged the nurse, joking to calm her down.

“But I w-wanted t-to learn s-so I could imp-press you!” She clung to Ibuki as she admitted why she was so upset.

“Impress Ibuki? Why?”

“Be-be-because I l-like you!”

Ibuki’s heart skipped a beat, her eyes widening at the confession. 

“Is that really why?” She asked in a whisper. 

“Mhm” Mikan confirmed. “Ah! N-now I m-made you h-hate m-me, didnt I?“ 

Ibuki planted a quick kiss on Mikan’s forehead before breaking their embrace. "Of course not, its impossible for Ibuki to hate anyone! Actually, earlier Ibuki was writing a song about you, hehe” Both girls were blushing.

“D-does that mean y-you like me too?” Mikan’s tears were beginning to slow.

“Consider this an official proclamation of my love for you!” Ibuki yelled before taking a purple electric guitar off the wall. “Why doesn't Ibuki play her song right now?”

“I-Its ready??”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally uploaded on my tumblr (dreamganronpa)!


End file.
